Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods of monitoring physical activity. More particularly, the embodiments generally relate to methods for real-time assessment of physical activity over a period of time using near infrared spectroscopy.
Description of the Related Art
Parameters of physical activity, such as oxygen use, heart rate and stride length, provide helpful indicators for performance of both athletes and the casual exerciser alike. Current methodologies used for measurement of parameters of physical activity vary and depend on the physical quantity being measured. For instance, running cadence in the field is currently measured with wearable accelerometers. Similar technologies are also used as step counters, i.e. in pedometers. Pedaling cadence is also measurable with accelerometers or with sensing equipment mounted on the bike, e.g. proximity sensors. Energy expenditure is currently measured with indirect and direct calorimetric and noncalorimetric methods. However, though cheap and easy to employ, the precision of these measurements are inherently limited.
Where high accuracy is required and sufficient resources are available, an open-circuit indirect calorimeter has previously been used. Open-circuit indirect calorimeters employ a mask, hood, canopy or room/chamber for collection of expired air. For short-term measurements, mask, hood or canopy systems suffice. Chamber-based systems are more accurate for the long-term measurement of specified activity patterns but behavior constraints mean they do not reflect real life. Overall, open-circuit indirect calorimeters and related methods are inherently invasive, time consuming, costly and cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods of exercise monitoring or monitoring of physical activity.